A Rough Turn for the Guide
by Ranmarotto
Summary: With a new view on life after being ejected from the Jusenkyo Council, Ju Senkyo is on the road again, to regain a new alibi and make some friends along the way.


Ju Senkyo had lost it all. His house, his money, and most importantly, his will to live. He had been constantly dragged down by society in the past 3 years and ever since his daughter reported him for sexual abuse and misuse of his pet gerbil. Ju is currently wandering the streets of Manhattan, looking for something to raise his funds and hopefully get him back in shape and out of shambles. Unbeknownst to him, however, there was one keeping a sharp eye on him, one known to others…but not himself…as the "Open-window maniac".

Ju dropped by the train station, hoping to pick up a quarter or two, maybe some spare pocket change dropped by any given traveler, he just needed something to fulfill his needs. A strange, medium-stature man who looked not a day older than 35 pulled him aside and asked him "You! I can tell by that look in your eyes…what are you doing with your life now, man? Looking for change on the side of a train station? For shame!"

The golden luscious locks of this mysterious stranger swayed in the wind as Dennis Hopper's cane slowly but surely would enter Junko Enoshima's anus, if this was a hentai comic. But because it isn't, Ju knew just what to do - in such a situation, only one word came to mind - the end all to the please all.

"No." Ju's words struck home with this newfound stranger. He was taken aback about 2 and a quarter or so decimeters, and couldn't swallow this intense power increase stemming from that of Ju Senkyo, a humble but well-versed man. The stranger now vanished, as if he was never there to start with, and Ju sat there puzzled, scratching the bottom of his buttcrack, instigating a new rash. With a new rash comes new responsibilities, and Ju dashed for the toilet before he would make his next move.

While on the toilet, Ju thought about what had happened up until now - at least for today, that is - by the way, while this is going on, he is ripping out hairs in his anus - but anyways, - by the way he's bipolar - but back to the main point, I think Ju was contemplating maple syrup running down the pores of his skin after a hot shower and the consequences that would stem form modern government structures restricting his movement after such sappy salutations were delivered unto his body. Ju got up, and said to himself, words that would change his life forever, from this moment, going forward.

"No. No. No. No." Astounding.

A woman now entered the stall adjacent to that of where Ju was taking care of his business, and she too had a lot ton her mind. The most pressing matter was who will press the buttons into place on her shirt every morning after uncle Todd dies, and who will take the frothy santorum out to the scrapyard once the deed is done and the day has ceased. So instead, she bite down on her tongue, and in her last dying breath, threw it over her stall and on top of Ju Senkyo's military cap. Ju immediately took notice of this, and with his great potential built up form years of hard labor and torment, he was granted the strength to made one fell swoop and end this all. And he did just that.

He hopped up into the air, over the wall of both stalls, and had both feet pressed firmly against opposing ends of the wall of the stall that the mysterious female is still excreting waste in. The female proceeded to crawl through the little space in-between the stall door and the floor, and ran out of the bathroom. Ju was depressed. At least, a year ago he was.

A new girl has now entered the bathroom. She holds a sacred presence, one to be noted of by many, far and wide. Ju leaps down in plain view of this girl, who has some features suggesting that she may be an artificial being. The girl opens her mouth and utters something she thinks may bring a new light into both of their lives.

"However, I am still curious… If to live means to connect with other people… How close to that goal can I come with a body like mine…?" The girl then proceeds to smile. "…Just kidding".

Ju lost it. He went Berserk, just like Guts did in that one chapter that he wore the badass armor in. He ran out of the stall, into the school hall, and then realized he was in a school. What will happen next?! Find out next chapter...


End file.
